Inuyasha's Revenge
by sohra
Summary: WILL NOT BE UPADTING ANYMORE BECAUSE MY .DOC FILES DO NOT WORK. IF YOU REALLY WANT TO READ MORE, REQUEST MORE BY COMMENTING AND GIVING ME YOUR E-MAIL


Yeygoinu! 'Tis my first Inuyasha ficcie. R 'n R? Tell me if you want a second chapter, or another story! Names with *'s are pronounced a certain way, and words with ='s mean something. I'll add it all in the end.  
  
----  
  
Inuyasha's Revenge  
  
----  
  
The teenaged dog-like boy sat up on a tree, watching the young kitsune*= pick flowers for the recarnated= Kikyo.  
  
Why did he, Inuyasha, the half-demon without feelings, care so much for her? It's not like she IS Kikyo.  
  
but every time the silver-haired half-demon spoke of her, he had to hold back tears. They looked so much alike, yet their attitudes were so different. Although, they did have some things in common. Kikyo liked to be boss. She would always be number one, no matter what she was doing. Kagome*, her recarnation, also liked to dominate.  
  
Kikyo could be sweet and gentle at times, and sometimes she could be a really big bitch. Same for Kagome. They were too much alike.  
  
Anyways, Inuyasha still wanted to be a full demon. If he was to become a human, like he promised Kikyo, how could he protect Kagome, Shippo and Sango? Humph. and even Miroku.  
  
He sighed and laid down.  
  
If Kaede* didn't put that stupid spell on the necklace around his neck, he would've been a FULL demon.  
  
"Stupid old hag..."  
  
Humph, and he wouldn't be taking orders from a human like a dog either...  
  
"Sit boy, sit boy, sit boy." He mocked, shaking his head with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
And Sesshoumaru*, that bastard. Thinking he's the best just 'cause he's a full demon. Thinking that humans are pathetic. For god's sake, his own MOTHER was human!  
  
"Was. She died a long time ago." The white dog-ears atop his head wiggled a bit, and he frowned.  
  
.But that's not the point. She loved them both. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru the same, even though Sesshoumaru hated her with all his heart, if he even had one. Inuyasha wanted Sesshoumaru's head cut off, no matter the cost. He would die happily just knowing that Sesshoumaru was buried, headless in the ground.  
  
Same for Naraku. That idiot. Shape shifting himself to look just like Inuyasha so he could kill Kikyo, and make her believe that it was the REAL Inuyasha who had done it.  
  
"What a baboon..."  
  
No, really. He dresses in that stupid white baboon skin and fur...  
  
And then there are other demons.  
  
"There all after MY jewel shards!" He said out loud, rolling to his side.  
  
Shippo, the young kitsune, looked up as the demon Inuyasha spoke.  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha?"  
  
He snorted, closing his eyes.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Shippo shrugged and hopped off, bouquet of flowers in hand, ready to give to Kagome.  
  
----  
  
Kagome was in the cool water, taking a short swim. She had her bathing suit on, just incase SOMEONE -coughMirokucough- was trying to spy on her, like the first time they met. The jewel shards, which were growing in numbers each day, were in a container located in her yellow bag on her bike. Her clothes were on a rock, next to her bike.  
  
Shippo hopped over to where Kagome was swimming, a sweet smile plastered on his face. He waved at her with his free hand, his bushy kitsune tail wagging slowly. He put the flowers down by her clothes and started taking off his, only leaving a pair of blue swimming trunks on. He smiled and jumped in, making a small splash.  
  
Kagome turned towards the splash. She smiled as she saw his fox tail sticking out of the water. She swam towards him and picked him up. "Hi Shippo! Coming to swim with me?"  
  
Shippo nodded. "Yep! And I picked you the prettiest flowers, 'cause you're the prettiest girl!" He jumped out of her arms, smiling happily as he fell into the water and began swimming around.  
  
Kagome smiled as well. "Awe, Shippo."  
  
----  
  
Inuyasha, being his grumpy self, sat on the ground, staring at some ants on the ground. He was bored, and had nothing to do. He sighed and looked up at the sky. What to do, what to do.  
  
He got up and walked around aimlessly, looking around for anything interesting. Maybe. he could go after Sesshoumaru?  
  
"No. Not now. He and his frog. sidekick thingy, Jaken, are probably off terrorizing some village."  
  
Well. what about Naraku?  
  
"Nah, he's probably torturing a baboon."  
  
He blinked and snorted.  
  
"Well. what else is there to do?"  
  
He cocked a brow and crouched down, putting his two hands on the ground in front of him. He looked sort of like a confused puppy.  
  
.Sort of.  
  
He blinked about three times before snorting and standing up again. He stared at the opening of the forest, where Kagome and the group were.  
  
That confused look slowly changed to a sly grin. He started walking, then running, towards the opening, grinning all the way.  
  
----  
  
Miroku sat down by the fire, watching the warrior Sango fix up her giant boomerang. He really liked her, but knew that she'd never feel the same way about him. I mean, he had a reason that he was going around asking both Kagome and Sango to bare his children. If it wasn't for Naraku and his 'powers', Miroku would've never had the black hole curse in his hand and he wouldn't be so. perverted.  
  
He gave Sango a slight smile, but she returned his smile with a disgusted look. Miroku frowned. Why did she hate him so much?  
  
"Sango, how come you. hate me?"  
  
Sango just blinked.  
  
"Whoever said I hated you?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Well, every time I try to talk to you, or just smile and be nice, you give me these. nasty looks and stuff."  
  
Sango frowned and shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Miroku. it's just, with my village being destroyed and everyth-"  
  
"ATTACK!"  
  
Sango was interrupted by a white streak pouncing on Miroku.  
  
"Die, fool! Muahahahahaha!" Said Inuyasha, picking up Miroku and throwing him on the ground gently.  
  
"Ouch! Inuyasha! What was that for?" Said Miroku, rubbing his arm.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "I was bored. Now act scared before I give you a reason to be!" He snarled.  
  
"Oh! Uh. okay! Umm. AH! HELP THE DEMON INUYASHA IS ATTACKING ME! SOMEONE HELP!"  
  
Inuyasha grinned and jumped onto his chest, snorting and growling. "This is revenge, for nothing at all!"  
  
----  
  
*Kitsune- Kiht-sune-eh *Kagome- Kah-goh-may  
  
*Kaede- Kai-ay-day  
  
*Sesshoumaru- Sesh-ou-mar-ou  
  
=Kitsune- Fox demon. May also be a shape shifter.  
  
=Recarnated- Reborn from another person, part of soul rests in this person. 


End file.
